<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Once Bitten by draculard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880539">Once Bitten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard'>draculard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lost Boys (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, Ficlet, First Time, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam would do anything to save his brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David/Sam Emerson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Once Bitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please,” Sam said. “I’d do anything to save my brother.”</p><p>He felt David’s teeth scrape against the skin of his throat; he squeezed his eyes shut, unwilling to look into those yellow eyes.</p><p>“Anything?” David asked. His breath hissed against Sam’s throat, turning the wet spot where he’d been sucking cool. Sam’s hands came up between them; he twisted his fingers into David’s leather jacket, clutching onto the vampire without thinking.</p><p>“Anything,” he confirmed.</p><p>He felt long, cold fingers sneaking under his shirt and tracing lines on his bare skin. David’s nails teased over Sam’s stomach and up to his chest, circling his nipples with a touch so light Sam could almost pretend it wasn’t there. Then David’s other hand pressed hard against Sam’s stiffening cock, palming him through his trousers, and Sam couldn’t help but gasp.</p><p>As his mouth opened — an unavoidable reaction of surprise — David’s lips closed over his, wet and so cold their touch seemed to burn Sam, like ice and fire all at once. He gasped into the kiss, felt David’s tongue against his, felt David’s fangs clashing with his teeth.</p><p>Then, pulling away, he saw David’s cruel smile and knew something had gone wrong.</p><p>“You can’t unmake a vampire,” David told him, still rubbing his hand against Sam’s cock. “Sorry, babe.”</p><p>Sam’s breath caught in his throat. He stared at David, unwilling to believe it — and the whole time, his hips jerked and his cock twitched, reacting automatically to the pressure and friction from David’s hand. He reached out without thinking and grabbed David’s lapels again, pulling him closer.</p><p>He didn’t have to say it. David’s wolfish smile said he understood.</p><p>He kissed Sam again.</p><p>“You like it,” he whispered.</p><p>Sam shook his head. His hips bucked, pressing his cock harder against David’s hand.</p><p>“You <em> want </em> me to touch you,” David said.</p><p>“No,” Sam said. His voice came out like a whimper — babyish, small, embarrassing. He hid his flushed face against David’s chest and felt those cold hands snaking their way up his abdomen again. David traced Sam’s nipple gently — lightly — and then tweaked it hard.</p><p>And Sam couldn’t suppress the moan of pain and ecstasy that escaped his lips.</p><p>“I’d do <em> anything</em>,” he said again, desperately this time. </p><p>But he wasn’t doing it to save Michael; he was doing it for himself. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>